Amazing
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Written for a special someone, just because. She'll know who she is when she reads this **contains smut**


I wrap my arms around myself at the unexpected breeze blowing through the air and walk faster to my car. I know it's not the smartest idea to walk through a hotel parking lot by yourself around two a.m. but I guess that's what happens when you forget to bring your bags in. Okay so my mind just hasn't been working right since I went to Raleigh and met Big Time Rush, then attended their concert where I was in the front row. The meet and greet went great and the concert was just incredible, and it's all I talked about for the past two days. I mean, James Maslow touched my ass when he gave me a hug and his arms around me were just amazing. Don't get me wrong, all three of the other guys are wonderful, but James is my favorite. Needless to say, I decided to attend the Charlotte concert since it's not too far away from where I live, and of course I was just impressed tonight as I was two days ago. My head is still spinning, trying to process it all.

Once I reach my car, I grab my suitcase from the backseat and lock it with the remote, then head back through the dim parking lot. I don't know if I'm scaring myself or not, but the sound of footsteps not too far behind me freak me out a bit and I start to walk faster. Well as fast as I can in my heels. It almost sounds like a male voice is calling my name, which is rather eerie considering I'm here on my own, but I keep up the rapid pace and finally reach the hotel entrance and walk through the automatic doors, smiling at the lady at the desk and feel my heart start to calm down a bit. I take the first hallway to the left and force myself to take a deep breath while waiting for the elevator cart to descend so it can take me back to my room on the third floor.

Less than a minute later I'm humming my favorite song Amazing as I stroll through the hall of the third floor when a hand is clamped over my mouth at the same time an arm is draped across my waist and I'm lifted up and carried into a dark closet. I kick my legs and squirm myself around to no avail, and only begin to calm down when I hear my name being spoken. "Kate, don't be afraid", the masculine voice says. "I'm going to turn the light on and then let you go. Don't run or scream. I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise". I nod my agreement, knowing that I should let this man let me go then run like hell.

When the light comes on, I'm taken off-guard and frozen in place because standing a foot away from me is none other than James Maslow. I push my hair out of my face and take a step back, stuttering, "Y-you know m-my name".

"Mhmm", he tilts his head to the side and tucks his hands into his pockets, making the muscles bulge from his sleeveless shirt. "I remember you from Raleigh."

I swallow hard, feeling slightly dizzy. "Why did you drag me in here? If you wanted to talk to me, you could have just started up a conversation like a normal person."

"I know, but", his hands reappear from the pockets of his tight jeans and he moves closer to me, until my back is up against the wall, and he places his palms on either side of my head, boxing me in.

"What are y-", I begin to pose the question but am cut off when his mouth collides with my neck. The scruff of his five o'clock shadow scratches my skin as his lips move fluidly, making me forget everything except for this very moment. I tip my head back against the wall and run my hands up his impressive biceps, giving a squeeze to the hard muscle. Almost immediately, the tall man's heated hands work their way up my skirt and grab onto my butt with an urgency. "I couldn't stop watching you walk away two days ago. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since then", he murmurs, kneading my backside. "Best ass I've ever seen". This is followed by a nip to my pulsepoint, which makes me moan rather loudly.

Taking it as encouragement, James continues playing my neck with his mouth, sucking harshly at the sensitive flesh. "Hey", I bring my palms up to his chest to push him back some. "You're gonna leave a hickey", I inform him, not wanting to have to answer to anyone about how it got there.

Mr. Maslow's eyes meet mine and he smirks deviously before stating, "Good. That way when you look in the mirror tomorrow morning wondering if this was all just a dream, you'll know that it was real."

My jaw drops open at his cockiness and when he takes a step back, I miss his touch already. My heart is thundering in my chest as arousal makes itself known in the form of a heaviness settling between my thighs. I watch as he lets the straps of his backpack slide from off his shoulders and it falls to the floor with a light thud. James then puts his index finger to his chin and lets his gaze run from my face down to my feet, then back up again appreciatively.

He licks his lips and closes the distance between us, and before I know what's happening his strong fingers tear the top of my dress, exposing my chest and torso to his hazel eyes. Those beautiful orbs are shining with lust, and the heat of his stare makes my nipples harden. A rush of boldness runs through my veins and I hear myself talking. "Well are you gonna just stand there all night looking or are you gonna do something?"

His lips curve up into a grin and his hands cover my breasts at the same time his lips come down on mine. When his tongue licks at the seam of my lips, I part them, inviting him in. The act of his tongue caressing mine fuels my lust, and I thread my fingers through his silky locks, massaging his scalp with the tips of my fingers, letting him kiss me and work my body up to a delicious pleasure that has me grinding into him.

James takes his mouth from mine and bends down to leave a trail of blazing kisses to my chest, taking the time to cherish my body until my hands are skimming up and down his corded back restlessly, and I pull his head up by the ends of his hair. "I need to have you", I utter hazily, knowing nothing but a burning desire that's threatening to consume me whole.

There's no pause as his hands move to his pants, unbuckling the belt and popping the button open before taking them off along with his boxers. "Fuuuuuuck", I mumble when I see how muscular his thighs are, along with the impressive size of his cock.

Without missing a beat, my panties are yanked down and the skirt is pushed up my hips while James lifts me as if I weigh nothing but a feather by the back of my knees. "Wrap your legs around me", he instructs, and I link my ankles together behind his back while nudging his shirt up, letting my fingers run through his chest hair.

I feel him line himself at my entrance and lean my forehead onto his shoulder, shuddering as he enters me slowly. My fingers tighten their grip behind his neck and I groan at the way he stretches me perfectly. "Okay?", he asks, and I lift my head, meeting his eyes with mine and nod.

"More than okay", I whisper, squeezing my pelvic muscles to hug him tightly. I grin smugly when his eyes roll back and close momentarily, then place pecks along his collarbone as he pulls out and shoves himself back into me roughly. I'm not expecting this and I shriek while biting down onto his salty skin, feeling my toes curl at the intense sensations coursing through me.

Taking no mercy, James retains a rapid pace that has the back of my head bumping into the wall with each short, shallow, stroke; his hands gripping my sides painfully. My pleasure continues to build and I whine my disapproval when James stops his movements.

His teeth bite down onto my lower lip and tug it while he shoves his dick all the way inside of me, massaging my cervix as his hips swivel in tiny circles. I feel my nails biting into his skin but take no care. As he lets go of my lip, a hand fists in the hair at the back of my neck and tips my head to the side, holding it there while his tongue makes a path up the front of my neck. "Jesus Christ you're driving me crazy woman", he growls. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and see that his eyes are a darker shade than usual and wild. His chest is puffing out with each inhale and he's pressing his lips together while moaning. His hair is damp with perspiration and a sheen of sweat decorates his forehead.

A cry slips past my lips as he picks up speed, adding a finger to my clit. In a matter of seconds I'm racing head first to bliss and I arch my back, my breath coming out in pants. "Say my name", he orders. My brain is foggy and it takes a moment for me to comprehend his words, but eventually I do.

"James", it comes out high pitched but I ignore it for the white light that's blinding me and the coil in the pit of my abdomen nanoseconds away from unravelling.

"Yes, that's it", his deep voice is at my ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe. "Give it to me". With one particular drive of himself into me, pushing with what seems all of his might, I let go, letting the first wave of euphoria crash over me.

James works me through it, brushing himself over my g-spot over and over again, babbling about how beautiful I am, while allowing himself his own release, spurts of his seed filling me up as he holds onto me like I'm his lifeline.

When we've both relaxed a little, James takes his face from the crook of his neck and pushes my hair out of my face. "That was amazing. I don't usually finish that quickly", he says meekly, a hint of blush creeping up his already flushed cheeks.

"Neither do I", I reply, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

He smiles and gives a small chuckle, then presses his lips to mine briefly. "And I'm not into one night stands either, so you're not leaving until I get your number."

I tip my head to the side playfully and pretend to think about it for a moment. "Okay then, considering I'm not the hump 'em and dump 'em type myself."

This makes him laugh and step back, not letting go of me until I'm safely rooted on my feet on the floor. Pulling his pants back up and fastening them, James takes his cell from the pocket and hands it to me. He doesn't say anything, so I make a new contact in his list with my name and number, and hand it back to him. His eyes flicker to my chest while he slips the device back into the pocket, and mine follow, taking note of my destroyed dress. "I didn't mean to do that", he chews on the corner of his lip nervously.

"It's alright", I answer, not about to get stupid over a dress because I'm still riding my high that James Maslow pretty much hunted me down and shoved me in a utility closet to have his way with me.

"Yeah umm...", he trails off and bends down, unzipping the biggest part of his bookbag and taking something out. He gets back onto his feet with bag on his back and holds out a gray hoodie that's at least two sizes too big for me. "Put this on...you know, at least until you get back to your room", he grins.

I slip the hoodie over my head and put my arms through the sleeves. "Better?", I ask jokingly.

He nods his head and looks at the watch on his wrist. "Shit, I gotta go because the tourbus is leaving in a few minutes".

"No worries", I wave my hand in front of my face, acting like it's no big deal because well...it isn't.

James pulls me to him and kisses me, then opens the door of the closet and turns back around to give me one last look. Out of nowhere he sings, "Looks good in a dress, even better in my sweatshirt". And with a wink, he's gone.


End file.
